Five Degrees
by Jayfeather
Summary: Divided the cold at heart will prevail, united by blood the five shan't fail. The prophecy is set, and it's up to five rogue kits, who each seem to be perfect for a certain Clan, to save them from an upcoming enemy. Chapter 2 up!
1. Clan Roster

**A/N: Yes, there are new Clans. And seeing as how all of these are original characters and everyone's going to want to know who's in what Clan, I decided to post them. If anyone has any pairing suggestions, feel free to let me know, seeing as how I need some love interests in this story. That and I have no idea who should be paired with who.

* * *

GlacierClan:**  
**Leader:**  
Lightningstar- light ginger tom with even lighter ginger streaks down his flanks; amber eyes

**Deputy:**  
Birchstone- creamy tom with light brown patches; dark green eyes

**Medicine Cat:**  
Starflicker- small pale gray she-cat with black ears and tail tip; pale blue eyes _Apprentice:_ Shadepaw

**Warriors:**  
Dappleice- gray tortoiseshell she-cat with black paws; green eyes  
Frostpad- white she-cat with pale gray flecks and gray pads; ice blue eyes _Apprentice:_ Lionpaw  
Ravenstorm- sleek black she-cat; green eyes _Apprentice:_ Stalacpaw  
Lilacrain- light brown tabby she-cat; pale gray eyes  
Fawntail- tawny dark cream tom with black paws; green eyes _Apprentice: _Darkpaw  
Blackrain- gray tom with black flecks; amber eyes _Apprentice:_ Tigerpaw  
Blizzardpool- dark gray tabby tom with white paw tips; ice blue eyes  
Boulderfur- dusky brown tom; green-gray eyes  
Mahoganyclaw- big dark red-brown tom; green eyes  
Quickfang- dark brown tabby tom with white paw tips; green eyes

**Apprentices:**  
Stalacpaw- pale gray tortoiseshell she-cat; gray-blue eyes  
Shadepaw- big dark gray tom; green eyes  
Darkpaw- small pitch black tom with white paw tips; golden topaz eyes  
Lionpaw- big, fluffy golden tom; amber eyes  
Tigerpaw- dark ginger she-cat with black tabby stripes and ears; blue-green eyes

**Queens and Kits:**  
Tealrain- sleek dark blue-gray she-cat; blue-green eyes _Kits:  
_Lichenkit- dark blue-gray tom with black flecks; gray-green eyes  
Tornadokit- dark gray she-cat with black paws; gray-green eyes

Rosefire- white she-cat with ginger patches; green eyes _Kits:  
_Coldkit- small white she-cat; ice blue eyes  
Polarkit- big white tom with a black nose; green eyes

**Elders:**  
Silverfrost- light gray tabby she-cat with white underbelly and paws; green eyes  
Snowfeather- white she-cat with pale gray flecks; amber eyes

* * *

**StreamClan:**  
**Leader:**  
Umberstar- dark red-brown tom with white paw tips; green eyes 

**Deputy:**  
Rainstone- blue-gray tabby tom; dark blue eyes _Apprentice:_ Orangepaw

**Medicine Cat:**  
Ivorypetal- cream she-cat with white underbelly; green eyes

**Warriors:**  
Darkmoon- small black she-cat with a white cresent moon on her shoulder; silver-green eyes  
Aspenleaf- pretty golden ginger she-cat with white paws and a brown tail tip; dark green eyes _Apprentice:_ Goosepaw  
Suncloud- white she-cat with golden patches; amber eyes  
Stoneshatter- pale gray she-cat with darker tabby stripes; blue eyes _Apprentice:_ Nutpaw  
Sparrowfoot- light brown tabby tom with red-brown ears; green eyes  
Smokeclaw- gray tom; stormy blue-gray eyes  
Redclaw- ginger tom with a black tail tip; amber eyes  
Seabreeze- dark brown tortoiseshell tom with black paw tips; stormy green eyes  
Timeberwing- light brown dappled tom with white chestfur; amber eyes _Apprentice:_ Leafpaw  
Stormclaw- big gray tom; with stormy green eyes

**Apprentices:**  
Leafpaw- light ginger tabby she-cat; amber eyes  
Nutpaw- white tom with light brown speckles on his pelt; blue-green eyes  
Orangepaw- dark ginger tabby tom; green eyes  
Goosepaw- creamy tortoiseshell she-cat with white chestfur and underbelly; green-blue eyes

**Queens and Kits:**  
Maroonpetal- black she-cat with dark ginger flecks; green eyes _Kits:  
_Cricketkit- black she-cat with brown legs; green eyes  
Locustkit- brown tom with darker brown patches; amber eyes  
Crashkit- dark ginger tortoiseshell she-cat with black chestfur, underbelly, and paw tips; amber eyes

**Elders:**  
Watershimmer- pale gray tabby tom with black paw tips; blue eyes  
Poppyshadow- small black she-cat with smokey blue eyes

* * *

**SmokeClan:**  
**Leader:**  
Swiftstar- white tom with dark red-brown tabby patches; yellow eyes

**Deputy:**  
Violetstream- pale gray tortoiseshell she-cat; light blue-purple eyes

**Medicine Cat:**  
Firewhisker- white tom with light ginger muzzle and tail; gray-amber eyes

**Warriors:**  
Midnightstorm- dark brown tabby tom with white chestfur and paw tips; pale amber eyes _Apprentice:_ Magpiepaw  
Jaguarspot- golden tom with black spots; green eyes _Apprentice:_ Sootpaw  
Cresentsky- gray tabby she-cat with a white cresent moon on her chest; green eyes _Apprentice:_ Owlpaw  
Thunderfang- golden she-cat with black patches; green eyes  
Drizzlechill- brown she-cat with black flecks; amber eyes  
Hawktalon- dark brown tabby tom; amber eyes _Apprentice:_ Cheetahpaw  
Grayfang- light gray she-cat; amber eyes  
Goldensky- golden tom with white chestfur and underbelly; blue eyes  
Beestripe- golden tom with black tabby stripes; amber eyes

**Apprentices:**  
Cheetahpaw- light ginger (yellow-ish) she-cat with small black spots, white chestfur, black tail tip; gray eyes  
Magpiepaw- sleek white she-cat with black patches and tail tip; amber eyes  
Sootpaw- white tom with ginger and black patches; blue-green eyes  
Owlpaw- tawny cream and brown tom with black paws; amber eyes

**Queens and Kits:**  
Maplethorn- off-white she-cat with brown paws and tabby face; ice blue eyes _Kits:  
_Thrushkit- dark brown tom with cream chestfur and underbelly with dark brown spots; amber eyes  
Elmkit- light brown tabby she-cat with cream underbelly; dark green eyes  
Frondkit- cream she-cat with a brown stripe down her back; leaf green eyes

Moonshimmer- pale gray she-cat with black chestfur and underbelly; blue eyes _Kits:  
_Gullkit- white tom with gray patches and ears; amber eyes  
Orchidkit- pale gray she-cat with a light pink nose and black tail tip; blue-purple eyes

**Elders:**  
Indigoleaf- scrawny, sleek black tom with mangled left hind paw; purple eyes  
Cedarwind- pale sandy ginger tom with darker tabby stripes; green eyes

* * *

**HeathClan:**  
**Leader:**  
Charcoalstar- big dark gray (almost black) tom; sky blue eyes

**Deputy:  
**Duskshatter- black she-cat with gray chestfur and underbelly; dark amber eyes

**Medicine Cat:**  
Tawnyfeather- cream and brown tortoiseshell tom with white chestfur and tail tip; amber eyes _Apprentice:_ Dustypaw

**Warriors:  
**Squirrelfrost- ginger tortoiseshell she-cat with a fluffy tail; ice blue eyes  
Auburnsky- ginger she-cat with white paws and underbelly; green eyes  
Twilightmist- pretty golden dapple she-cat; blue eyes _Apprentice:_ Eaglepaw  
Misttail- black she-cat with a gray tail tip; blue-gray eyes  
Slatefur- light blue-gray tom with dark gray legs; green eyes  
Icefur- light blue-gray tom; blue eyes  
Hurricanewind- brown tabby tom with 3 black paws; amber eyes _Apprentice:_ Shadowpaw  
Whitefire- white tom with ginger patches; green eyes  
Badgerclaw- black tom with pale ginger paws; amber eyes  
Cragnight- dark gray tom with black ears and muzzle; amber eyes _Apprentice:_ Rowanpaw  
Galaxysky- small black tom; green eyes

**Apprentices:**  
Dustypaw- light brown tabby she-cat with ginger patches and white paw tips; blue eyes  
Shadowpaw- slim black she-cat with white paw-tips; amber eyes  
Rowanpaw- red-brown tom with black paws; gray-green eyes  
Eaglepaw- red-brown tom with a white patch over his ears and eyes; green eyes

**Queens and Kits:**  
Finchsong- small dusky brown she-cat with gray ears; blue eyes _Kits:_  
Robinkit- light brown she-cat with dark ginger chestfur and underbelly; light blue eyes  
Quailkit- dusky brown she-cat with pale gray flecks; dark blue-gray eyes

Vixenblossom- ginger she-cat with brown paws and tail tip; amber eyes _Kit:  
_Foxkit- ginger tom with dark brown paws; amber eyes

**Elders:**  
Hazelstone- big light brown tom with black paws; amber eyes

* * *

**FrondClan:**  
**Leader:**  
Swallowstar- glossy black she-cat with white underbelly and dark ginger chestfur; green eyes

**Deputy:**  
Loonfeather- black tom with small white flecks on his back and flanks, and a white ring around his neck; green eyes

**Medicine Cat:**  
Littlefoot- small black tom with small cream paws; light green eyes _Apprentice:_ Spottedpaw

**Warriors:**  
Pheasantwing- ginger tom; green eyes  
Sorrelclaw- big brown tom with big paws; green eyes  
Jackalclaw- gray-brown tom with a fluffy tail; amber eyes _Apprentice:_ Dovepaw  
Comettail- red-brown tabby she-cat with a creamy swirled tail tip; green eyes _Apprentice:_ Bramblepaw  
Lightpetal- pale gray tabby she-cat with a pink nose; blue eyes  
Jumpwind- sleek black tom with dark gray flecks; amber eyes  
Skyfrost- black tom with white patches; ice blue eyes  
Creampetal- cream she-cat with brown paws; amber eyes  
Jadepool- pretty, small brown she-cat; jade green eyes _Apprentice:_ Coalpaw  
Pinkcloud- gray-blue she-cat with white patches and pink inside her ears; green eyes

**Apprentices:**  
Spottedpaw- cream, ginger, brown, and white dappled she-cat with 3 white paws and 1 black paw (front right), white tail tip and left ear tip; shiny blue eyes  
Bramblepaw- dark brown tabby she-cat with a black tail tip and muzzle; amber eyes  
Coalpaw- white and black patched tom; blue eyes  
Dovepaw- pale gray (almost white) tom with darker gray flecks; blue eyes

**Queens and Kits:**  
Phoenixfire- creamy she-cat with dark ginger paws, ears, and tail tip; green eyes _Kits:  
_Rabbitkit- creamy-brown dappled she-cat; amber eyes  
Deerkit- dark cream tom with ginger ears and tail tip; green eyes

Windthorn- dark brown tortoiseshell she-cat; green eyes _Kits:  
_Serpantkit- dark brown tabby tom with black paw tips; green-amber eyes  
Pinekit- light brown tortoiseshell she-cat with white paw tips; dark green eyes

**Elders:**  
Knotfoot- brown tom with a cripled front leg (left); amber eyes  
Dewpool- light gray she-cat with darker flecks; sky blue eyes

* * *

**EonClan:**  
Onyx- formerly loner- black tom with one ginger and one white ear; blue eyes  
Singepaw- formerly HeathClan- small white and gray tabby she-cat with a black tail tip; blue eyes  
Birdwing- formerly StreamClan- cream tabby she-cat; green eyes  
Rockear- formerly GlacierClan- dark brown-gray tom with black chestfur; green eyes  
Stalagpaw- formerly GlacierClan- light gray tom with darker gray paws; blue eyes  
Brokenstar- formerly FrondClan- white tom with pale ginger patches, and had a mangled leg; green eyes  
Ebonypaw- formerly FrondClan- pretty black she-cat with white underbelly; dark amber eyes  
Quietstep- formerly SmokeClan- small dark gray tabby tom with black paw tips; green eyes  
Fernwhisker- formerly StreamClan- light brown tabby she-cat with awhite tail tip and muzzle; leaf green eyes  
Peachleaf- formerly FrondClan- cream she-cat with light brown flecks; leaf green eyes

* * *

**Loners/ Rogues/ Kittypets:****  
**Amber- loner- pretty gray she-cat with white chestfur, underbelly, and paws, and a golden patch under her chin; golden amber eyes (8 moons)  
Talon- loner- handsome raven black tom; golden topaz eyes (16 moons)  
Izzy- loner- pretty creamy-ginger tabby she-cat; dark golden eyes (17 moons)  
Scarf- loner- white and gray tabby tom; green eyes (5 moons)  
Lingero- loner- dark brown tom with white chestfur and paws; green eyes (18 moons)  
Kovu- rogue- brown tom with dark brown rings around his sea green eyes, tan muzzle, underbelly, and paws (7 moons)  
Kloudz- rogue- black tom with gray underbelly, 3 gray paws, one white paw, muzzle, and ear tips; topaz eyes (7 moons)  
Panther- rogue- big black tom with broad shoulders; dark amber eyes (29 moons)  
Raindrop- rogue- small black she-cat; light gray-blue eyes (6 moons)  
Alaina- rogue- small black she-cat; pale green eyes (15 moons)  
Sizzle- rogue- dark ginger tom with black paws; amber eyes (16 moons)  
Crimson- kittypet- ginger she-cat; yellow eyes (13 moons)  
Kumquatacus Archimedes XVI (Archy)- kittypet- golden tom with pale ginger tabby stripes; dark green eyes (9 moons)


	2. Prologue

Black paws padded silently over the unfamiliar territory, and the fact that this was unfamiliar territory alone should have sent shivers and chills of unease through any cat's spine. Blue eyes darted from tree to tree, but the idea that there would be an attack didn't seem to fit with the calm glow of... something... filtering through the few breaks in the thick canopy of leaves. The black tom tilted his head back one more time to glare at the leaves, growling in annoyance. He was getting sick of not being able to tell what time it was, and he was also starting to get restless from not knowing where his siblings were. 

Out of nowhere, the tom went tumbling downward, landing in a flurry of limbs and fur. He quickly scrambled to his paws with his mis-matched ears flattening in confusion and annoyance. He looked over his shoulder and saw a steep hill rising up above him, shaking his head at his own stupidity for missing that. With fur ruffled and dusty, he sat there for a minute looking at the navy blue sky glittered with twinkling stars. His mouth dropped opened slightly, his eyes scanning the vast expanse of sky above him. In the distance, he saw the sky becoming a milky orange indicating the sun either rising or setting.

A rustle in the plentiful undergrowth jerked his attnetion back to the ground, and he saw a pair of amber eyes looking at him curiously through a clump of ferns. He pulled his lips back in a snarl, showing off his sharp teeth as his jay blue eyes narrowed. The thought that this forest might not be safe returned to the front of his mind as his claws dug into the damp springy grass.

"Who are you?" he hissed, crouching down and drawing the air over his scent glands. He blinked in mild confusion at the frosty sweet scent that filled the air, and seemed to be coming from the cat watching him from the safety of the ferns. A quiet purr of amusemnt sounded in the small clear area as a small black she-cat slipped out from behind the ferns.

"Ebonypaw. Now it's my turn to ask you, what's your name?" Ebonypaw asked, padding forward until she was standing right in front of him. She leaned forward and ran her tongue in between his ears, and the black tom jerked backwards, staring at her with wide eyes. He straightened up, sitting down and bringing his paw up to give it a few quick licks before swiping it over his ear.

"My name's Onyx. Ebonypaw is an interesting name... it sounds kinda like the name papa had." the tom mewed quietly, keeping watch on her out of the corner of his eye. She seemed interested in this fact, and tilted her head to the side in intrigue. Her dark amber eyes shone with interest, but also seemed to glow like the stars themselves. Actually, when he thought about it, her pelt seemed to glow like the full moon was being reflected in it. Plus, her white underbelly seemed to look more silver than white, like it would in the light of a full moon.

"If you don't mind me asking, what was your father's name?" Ebonypaw asked, her voice quieting in case this might be a touchy subject. Onyx didn't make a move to stop from smoothing his ruffled fur, instead he merely gave her a quick glance to make sure she was actually curious.

"Weaslefoot. His name was Weaslefoot." Onyx said simply, looking around at the undergrowth, trees, and the steep hill rising up behind him. "So, uh, where are we anyways?" he added, almost as an afterthought.

"Oh, we're in FrondClan's territory. Peachseed actually asked me to wait for you to show up. It's time that you joined EonClan." Ebonypaw meowed, a soft tone of sympathy in her voice. At this, Onyx's head jerked back to stare at her with wide, terror-filled blue eyes. He opened his mouth, but he couldn't make any words come out. he swallowed, shaking his head in mild disbelief before lowering his head.

"T-that means..." he started, but shook his head. After a moment he heaved himself to his paws, his tail and whiskers drooping, and let out a pitiful, confused meow.

Ebonypaw padded over to his side and reassuringly licked his ears, both white and ginger. "I know." she purred quietly in between licks, pressing her flank against his. "You have it a little harder than most cats, seeing as how you don't have anyone in EonClan to really look forward to seeing again. But look at it this way, you won't be alone."

Onyx looked at her with sad eyes, though he was startinng to come to grips with what was going on, "What about Ink and Soot? Or Kitten, Pumpkin, and Dusty? I can't see them again because they won't be in the Clans." he protested weakly, trying to sound protective and worried, and succeeding brilliantly. Ebonypaw looked at him for a brief second, her whiskers twitching in excitement.

"Well... Let's just say you'll be seeing them all again before you know it. Actually, we wanted you to lead them to the Clans." she said, resting her tail tip on his shoulder.

"Me? Why?" Onyx asked, seeming to forget the remorse he'd felt moments ago. His eyes lit up, and seemed ready to bounce out of his shimmering black fur.

Getting to her paws, Ebonypaw padded deeper into the forest and Onyx almost lost sight of her in the undergrowth. _"Divided the cold at heart will prevail, united by blood the five shalln't fail."_ Her voice echoed around the clear area as Onyx quickly scrambled to his paws to bound after the pretty black she-cat.

* * *

**A/N: Ooo, I bet you're wondering 'How did Onyx die?' or 'Who are Ink, Soot, Kitten, Pumpkin, and Dusty?' because you didn't see them in the Clan Roster. Well, you'll find that out in Chapter 2, considering their names don't change in Chapter 1. Oh, that reminds me... Got any ideas for rogue, kittypet, or loner names and descriptions to match? I forgot to think of those, so right now I'll willingly use any ideas. No more than 7 though, please!**


	3. Chapter 1

The grass swayed lightly as the new leaf wind rustled by in the clearing, full of many different pelts of many different cats, as the full moon overhead bathed the entire scene in a serene silver glow. Five cats sat at the far end of the clearing, up on one of the clefts of the red-brown rock that surrounded the area leading into the base of the mountains. Below the cleft, huddled fairly close together, were five more cats- the deputies- lazily keeping an eye on the younger apprentices who gazed around with wide eyes at all of the cats. Not far from them, talking quietly amongst themselves, were five cats who all seemed to not be as muscular as the other cat in the clearing. These, along with an apprentice who wandered of to meet with her friends, were the medicine cats who shared tongues with their warrior ancestors in EonClan. 

"-HeathClan has two new apprentices, both of which managed not to get into trouble so they could come to their first Gathering." a big dark gray, almost black, tom was saying from ontop of the cleft, his tail curled neatly around his paws as his sky blue eyes peered down at the warriors, apprentices, and elders. Rowanpaw sat near the base of the cleft, a little to the right of the medicine cats, his black paws shuffling the ground nervously. "We are proud to have Rowanpaw and Eaglepaw begin their apprenticeship." The leader, Charcoalstar, glanced at the red-brown apprentice with a slight gleam of pride in his eyes. Rowanpaw gave his chestfur a few nervous licks, glancing at the surrounding cats, who all seemed to be looking at him. He flicked his ears as the uneasy feeling of being watched flooded over him, though he already knew that he was being watched.

It was a relief when Swiftstar padded forward and all attention turned to the white tom, his red-brown patches making it look like his pelt was covered in blood. "SmokeClan has two new warriors, Goldensky and Thunderfang," he paused letting the two warriors live in the moment of being recognized by all of the Clans. Rowanpaw craned his neck and spotted a golden tom next to a golden she-cat with black patches, both with their heads and tails held high with pride. "Moonshimmer has also had her kitting, so SmokeClan has two more healthy members in its Clan." Swiftstar shot the other leaders a cold look, as if daring any of them to try and steal either of the two kits. Rowanpaw didn't want to know what happened to the cat who even thought about stealing another Clan's kits. '_Surely they'd get their fur clawed off?'_ he thought.

The small black she-cat who sat near the back of the cleft stood up and padded forward, peering down into the throng of cats with piercing green eyes. Rowanpaw almost flinched back when her gaze fell on him for a split second. After a quiet sigh -that Rowanpaw heard mainly because he was so close to the cleft- she began.

"As all of you know, since I'm sitting up here, Brokenstar had joined the ranks of EonClan. The first cat to call me Swallowwind won't be too lucky." she gazed down at all of the cats, but Rowanpaw was certain everyone could see the playful look in her eyes. "The new FrondClan deputy is Loonnfeather. We also have two new apprentices, Bramblepaw and Spottedpaw." Rowanpaw looked around for the two apprentices, but he didn't see them amongest all of the cats behind him. Then he caught the slight gleam of claws in the soothing moonlight, and turned his head to look at the cat a short ways away from himself, close to the medicine cats. The small dark brown tabby she-cat had her chin held high, and her whiskers twitching excitedly. Rowanpaw almost laughed at how happy she looked, and he figured to claws was a reminder to herself not to jump into the air and start going balistic.

Next to her, amongst the medicine cats, sat a cream, ginger, and brown dappled she-cat with white paws; Rowanpaw could easily see why she was named Spottedpaw... unless she was Bramblepaw, but it would make more sense the other way. Her clear blue eyes were turned in a fake glare at her friend, and he heard her mumbling under her breath to Bramblepaw, though he couldn't make out the words. It was then that he realized that the leaders had stopped talking, and that all of the leaders had shared news of what was going on in their Clans. Yet the cats were still mingling, not wanting to go their seperate ways just yet.

Suddenly, there was a yowl at the other end of the clearing. Rowanpaw sprang to his paws and whirled his head around to try and catch a glimpse of what was going on, catching a glimpse of the leaders getting to their paws. He heard what was going on before he saw anything.

"Let her through! She's not going to hurt you!" an unfamiliar tom called, and Rowanpaw assumed he was one of the ones- from what he gathered, there were at least two of them- who were causing the cats to spring to their paws while their claws dug into the soft grassy ground.

"Why should we listen to you? She could lunge at any minute." a tom snarled, and Rowanpaw thought he'd heard that voice from a GlacierClan cat.

"Does she look like she'd do that? Just let her through." Another unfamiliar voice, this time a she-cat.

"Why!? What's so special that we have to let her through?" StreamClan she-cat.

Before anymore argueing went on, the clearing suddenly darkened. All of the cats looked up to see a whispy gray cloud float across the dark blue sky, briefly preventing the moon from filling the clearing with light. One of the cats- Rowanpaw presumed it was one of the ones that were causing the fuss- snorted, and he pictured a tom giving one of the warriors an 'I told ya so' look. As the warriors parted, he could make out a small light brown tabby she-cat padding in between the united Clans, a blank look on her face. The cloud, just as suddenly as it had appeared, disappeared and let moonlight flood the clearing. He honestly would have sworn to the ranks of EonClan that her eyes were a stunning bright silver, but he knew it was only the sudden light playing tricks on him. She grew steadily closer, never pausing to look at any of the cats around her or ever pausing to make sure anyone was going to jump her.

The look on her face was, as he'd thought earilier, blank. But what he thought was merely a trick of the light surprised him by actually being true; her eyes _were_ silver.

She walked past him, and he realized that she'd been heading toward the medicine cats. She stopped a few paces in front of him and sat down, dipping her head. "Thank you brother." she breathed, or at least Rowanpaw thought she did. She looked up, her eyes glowing a bright blue-green as she scanned the five medicine cats. She stopped looking between the cats, her gaze resting on a cream and brown tortoiseshell tom, looking at her curiously with amber eyes, his head cocked a little to the left.

"Greetings," she purred, with another brief dip of her head. She seemed to be excited, because her voice seemed to be a little faster than you'd expect from her demener. "I take it that you're Tawnyfeather? My name's Dusty, and the starry cats- I believe it was Peachseed?- sent me to you." Tawnyfeather just looked at her, and Rowanpaw sat there with his mouth agape. How could this rogue know about EonClan, much less the last HeathClan medicine cat? Slowly, Tawnyfeather nodded, and peered over Dusty's shoulder. Rowanpaw looked in that direction and saw four more cats, all a little bit bigger than Dusty, sitting there looking nervously between the light brown tabby she-cat and all of the Clan cats. There were two toms, both black and white, though one also had ginger patches, with blue-green eyes. The other two were she-cats with ginger fur; one had black tabby stripes and blue eyes, while the other had darker ginger stripes and amber eyes.

Dusty looked over her shoulder, and beckoned with a flick of her tail. "These are my siblings." she added to Tawnyfeather, while the four rogues slowly padded forward, looking nervously from side to side at the warriors. They sat behind their sister, ears flattened slightly as they looked at the medicine cats, though Rowanpaw saw the black-striped she-cat shoot a nervous glance at the leaders. Umberstar looked shocked, as did Swallowstar, while Lightningstar seemed to be a little appualed and nervous. Swiftstar and Charcoalstar merely looked curious, murmuring quietly between themselves as they eyed the rogues. Dusty nudged one of her brothers- the black and white tom- and hissed something to him so quickly that Rowanpaw couldn't make it out. The tom hastily looked between the leaders and the medicine cats, deciding to adress the medicine cats. _'Can't blame him. They don't look nearly as intimidating.'_ Rowanpaw thought, perking his ears to listen.

"Uh, my name's... Ink." he mewed hesitantly, as if he didn't know whether he should tell them his name or not.

"And I'm Soot." the black, white, and ginger tom added, a little more eager than his brother. He seemed ready to jump out of his fur, and was one of the two siblings with their ears not flattened.

"My name is Pumpkin." the orange tabby she-cat mewed quietly, being brave enough to actually adress the leaders.

"And I guess you can call me Kitten." the orange she-cat with black stripes purred, seeming to clam down a little at the fact that they'd yet to be attacked.

"We have come from the other side of the forest after our parents were stolen by Twolegs. We had no where else to go when the Peachseed started showing up in my dreams. She told me of Clans who lived together, and I figured that since we have no where else to go, the Clans would be a good option. We're willing to help, and learn the... warrior code, I believe Peachseed called it. Please, can we join the Clans?" Dusty asked quietly, for the first time seeming a little uneasy. Rowanpaw stared at her in disbelief, then turned his attention to the leaders in a furious glare, half daring them to let them join only so he could rip someone's fur off. Tawnyfeather looked thoughtfully at all of the rogues, before turning to look over his shoulder at the leaders.

"You all know that they have to join the Clans. They have no where else to go." he meowed earnestly, a gleam in his eye that reminded Rowanpaw of a long time ago, when he and his brother Eaglepaw had been kits. Tawnyfeather had had to talk to their father very quickly, and that had torn him away from visiting his kits for a short while. His father had come back looking pretty troubled, and hadn't been quite the same for a while.

Swallowstar stepped forward, looking down at the siblings with peircing green eyes. "Well, I guess we're going to have to split you all up, then." she pointed out, her voice stern but her eyes playful. The siblings all shared a quick glance, and Rowanpaw was sure that he was the only one to see the brief glimpse of nervousness in their eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Wahoo! This is probably going to be the most I update in one day, so don't really expect two chapters in one day anytime soon. Anyways, let me know what you think, and I'll try to update again as soon as I can. Thanks for reading, and please, please, _please!: _If you like the story, then review! Have any comments or concerns? Feel free to let me know, I'm always a fan of constructive critism.**


	4. Chapter 2

As the moonlight continued to flood into the Gathering clearing, the five Clans were seperating into groups, with a cats saying a final farewell to their friends before the Clans seperated. In the middle of the clearing, however, were the five rogue siblings, huddled close together, finding it difficult to say good-bye. The smallest of the five, a dusty brown tabby she-cat was already on her paws, looking at all of her siblings with curiousity-filled eyes.

"Look guys," she mewed quietly, giving her sister Pumpkin a quick glare for laying in the middle of the group, protesting against getting to her paws and leaving her siblings. "I don't want to leave either, but think of it this way; We'll be safe, with no Twolegs to hurt us. We'll have new friends and we'll be stronger, and we'll see eachother almost every full moon. That is, only if you're good." She flicked her tail tip over her brother's mouth as the black and white tom opened his mouth to argue. "So be good, and try to be strong. But most of all, no matter how much you want to see eachother, don't. Wait until the Gathering or let it be by chance, but don't plan to break the rules." The she-cat leaned down and nudged her stubborn orange tabby sister to her paws and pushed her towards where her new Clan was grouping.

"Alright Dusty, just don't go and get yourself into trouble." Kitten said, licking her sister's ear affectionately before turning and padding over to the rest of her new Clanmates. Dusty nodded, turning to pad over to her new 'family', though casting a glance back into the clearing to make sure her siblings were doing as they were told. With a satisfied nod as she saw ginger, white, and black pelts mix with the various other Clan cats, she turned her head forward and padded over to stand amongst the other HeathClan cats while she searched for her soon-to-be mentor.

"Tawnyfeather?" she asked, glancing at each cat as she wove in between the different cats. Spotting the cream and brown tortoiseshell tom sitting near Charcoalstar and Duskshatter, the leader and deputy. Padding over, she stayed close to Tawnyfeather, aware of the glares and threatening looks that the rest of the Clan were giving her. Dusty flattened her ears, though she still held her tail high with confidence. Tawnyfeather rested his tail tip comfortingly on her shoulder before padding over and talking quietly with Charcoalstar.

"Yo, rogue kitty," a red-brown tom with a white patch over his eyes and ears called as he trotted over toward her. Dusty turned her head to glare at him, though biting her tongue to keep from saying something she'd regret. Instead she just nodded to acknowledge that she'd heard him as he came and stood closer to her. The first thing she noticed was the fact that he was much bigger than her, which caused her to shrink back slightly. "Your name's Dusty, right?" She nodded, glancing at Charcoalstar as he got to his paws and flicked his tail. The rest of the warriors- and a couple of apprentices- got to their paws and bounded after the big dark gray tom.

Dusty bolted after the others, startled for a moment since she wasn't expecting everyone to take off like that. She quickly caught up to the tom she'd been talking to, only to find his emerald green eyes amused as he let out a quiet mrrw of laughter. Dusty rolled her eyes, easily keeping up with the young tom, even though his legs and strides were longer than hers.

"So we've established that my name's Dusty, not rogue kitty," she shot him a warning glance before continuing. "But I still have to ask: And you are...?" Her head cocked to the side, though she turned her head forward to watch where she was going. All she needed was to trip and end up tumbling through the cool blades of grass and dust.

"Oh, right, I'm Eaglepaw." the tom said, looking around him for something, well, probably someone. "Hey, Rowanpaw, get over here and introduce yourself!"

Another red-brown tom shifted from where he had been talking to a dark gray tom with a scarred muzzle, easily falling into place next to Eaglepaw. "Hi, Dusty, name's Rowanpaw." he said quickly before turning to glare at Eaglepaw. "I'd been talking with Cragnight about what I'm doing wrong with my fighting! That was important! I could've just introduced myself later."

* * *

The camp was simply a dip in the ground with a row of bramble lining the perimiter, with a tunnel through the ground that had started dout as a rabbit' sburrow. Insiide there were patched of bramble and bracken, shaped to form big spacious dens. 

Dusty padded out of the way, closer toward one of smaller dens and sat down, taking in everything around her. In the middle of camp there was a large pile of fresh-kill, and opposite where she was sitting was a large den made from bramble and bracken, arranged against the slope of the camp to create the back wall. Most of the cats from the Gathering were heading in there, so she assumed it to be the warriors' den.

The den she was sitting next to, made out of a couple of bramble tangles that seemed too small to hold any cats, was where Eaglepaw was headed. He slipped inside before almost instantly coming out of the den into the clearing, followed by a slim black she-cat with white paw tips. Amber eyes cast her a weary glance before the she-cat gave her a kind nod, eering over quickly. "Hi, I'm Shadowpaw!" she meowed, and Dusty nodded.

Shadowpaw gave her a sympathetic look before resting her tail tip on her shoulder. "It's alright, there's no need to be nervous. You'll do great as Tawnyfeather's apprentice." Then Shadowpaw looked over her shoulder, sprang to her paws, and padded back into the apprentice's den with Rowanpaw and Eaglepaw right behind her.

In the she-cat's place was Charcoalstar, and as Dusty looked around she saw Tawnyfeather slipping into a den right next to the warriors' den, which seemed to be just a little more protected than the rest of the dens.

"Tawnyfeather's checking on Finchsong to make sure she's alright, then he'll show you where you'll be staying. Tomorrow we'll have your apprentice cerimony at sun-high, and then the next day he says he's going to show you the territory and take you to Eon Shards." Charcoalstar said, his voice calm and quiet, though it still held an air of authority. Dusty's confused expression must have been all he needed to know what she was about to ask. "No, medicine cats don't sleep with warriors, so their apprentices don't sleep with the regular apprentices. Don't worry, you'll get to see the other apprentices often." he purred, shaking his head. "EonClan only knows how many times they'll get themselves hurt!" With that he got to his paws, turned, and padded over to a den on the other side of camp, near a large boulder that seemed to be out of place.

As if on cue, Tawnyfeather padded over to Dusty, a calm smile on his face. "C'mon, let's go get you settled in. You can meet everyone tomorrow." he mewed, turning and padding over to the boulder. Dusty trotted behind him, looking slightly confused until she saw a small crack in the bottom of the rock big enough for cats to come through. She padded inside calmly, feeling a cold chill overtake her from ground that hadn't seen sunlight in seasons. Blue-gray eyes took in everything; the clefts in the walls of rock where herbs were stored, the scents of all the different herbs and berries washing over her senses at once. A wave of relief washed over her when she saw two beds of moss at the back of the den, one already being occupied by Tawnyfeather.

The small brown tabby padded over and curled up into a small ball, looking around the den to see if she could recognize any of the herbs from what she could see, or some of them by scent. After coming up with about five of them, and hearing Tawnyfeather's deep, steady breathing that indicated him being asleep, she closed her eyes. Almost instantly she fell asleep with the sound of wind rustling the grass in her ears and a sense of excitement coarsing through her veins. Just before she slipped under she thought she saw a cat with black fur that shined like it was mixed with stars flash in her mind. '_Onyx,_' was all she could think.**

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the couple reviews, and also the names for the rogues, loners, and kittypets. I added a few of them, as well as a few of my own. Check it out when you have a chance. Alright, now, about this Chapter. It was just a short chapter to introduce you to more of the HeathClan and some of its territory, though it may also help with some of the upcoming plot. Read & review please, and just because I have no idea who I want the next chapter to revolve around, let me know if you want it to be in either Kitten's, Pumpkin's, Soot's, or Ink's. First person to reply is whose 'perspective' the next chapter'll be in.**


End file.
